


Warm

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Asra is gently woken by Reader on a sunny Nopal morning.(Gender-neutral.)





	Warm

Morning light had flooded into the succulent-filled room, when you awoke next to a sleeping Asra. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, or taking one of his much-loved naps.

During his movements in the night, his half of the bed sheets had shifted down from his bare torso, and settled at the base of his spine, revealing the warm-toned skin of his back. As if it was calling out to your touch, you found your hand reaching out, a single finger tracing feather-light down his spine.

As if you were bring urged _further_ , you leaned in closer, your forearm settling on the other side of Asras body, and starting from the base of his neck, you left a trail of soft, lingering kisses down his spine, his sun-kissed skin warm against your lips.

As the familiar traces of your magic piqued his consciousness, Asra let out a soft, contented sigh, and smiled fondly.

“Good morning to you, too,” he sounded, his voice sleepy, but bright—thanks to his pleasant wake-up call—and capturing your attention.

You smiled into his skin, as he he lazily patted the pillow beside his head, signalling for you to come back to him, being met by one violet eye peaking out from under a mess of pearl-white hair, when your head returned to the pillow.

Asra rolled onto his back, stretching with his usual groan as he did so, and pulled you in close, as he shifted onto his side.

“What did you want to do today?” He asked, gently combing his fingers through your hair, his still-sleepy eyes fixed on yours as he awaited your answer.

Hmm. There were plenty of things with which to occupy your time, here. You could go exploring, work on your magic, forage...

“This,” you decided with a smile.

“Mmm,” agreed Asra, nuzzling into your neck, and breathing you in, closing his eyes once more. “That sounds irresistible.”


End file.
